Deadly Promise
by Neonbutterfly21
Summary: After the death of Grassfoot, Falconstep's best friend, he decides to go on a quest to kill the group of rogues that killed Grassfoot. Even though killing another cat is against the warrior code, he would still kill the cats that killed his best friend.


Deadly Promise

By: Neonbutterfly

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors! I own the names and story.

A/N: Hello! I changed my username from koolkats21 to Neonbutterfly. Why? Cuz I think Neonbutterfly is cooler! Lol! Enjoy!

The wind blew pleasantly over the clans territory's as two Windclan toms raced across the exposed moor. The toms raced against each other, glancing at one another every few heart beats.

"Just admit it, Falconstep! I'm faster than you!" A black and white tom with green eyes yowled to the other brown and white tom with blue eyes, known as Falconstep.

"In your dreams, Grassfoot!" Falconstep meowed loudly as the two toms tried tripping each other, resulting into both tumbling over one another and finally rolling into the grass where the run had come to an end.

"oww!" Falconstep whined as he lifted a paw to examine it.

"That was the best fun I've had since we fell into that bramble bush when we were apprentices!" Grassfoot purred.

"Yeah? And we were pulling thorns out of our pelts for moons!" Asked an irritated Falconstep. "I think I twisted my paw…" He added twisting his paw a little and wincing from the sharp pain.

"Am I bleeding?" Grassfoot asked, as he twisted his head around to see this hind leg that was starting to bleed.

"Yeah, but it's not that deep of a cut….let's get back to camp." They started to pad slowly back in deep conversation.

Suddenly, Grassfoot came to a halt.

"Did you hear that?" He whispered.

Falconstep stopped and listened.

"No, what did you hear?" He asked unleashing his claws and perking his ears.

"I think it was a rustle from that bush…" Grassfoot whispered, crouching in front of the bush with his claws out and ears laid back.

Grassfoot opened his mouth to search for another scent, but it was too late. A shriek ripped away the silence and five rogues jumped out.

Falconstep darted forward and lashed out at a solid black tom.

"Get back you rogues!" Grassfoot hissed as he jumped onto a white she-cat and sank his teeth into her scruff.

Falconstep hissed in rage as two rogues jumped onto him and started throwing random strikes down on him. Since the rogues had no proper training, Falconstep was able to throw them off and kick them with his hind legs.

"Never mess with a Windclan warrior!" Grassfoot yowled as he slashed at the white she-cat and quickly turned around to jump onto an orange she-cat that had tried to sneak up on him.

The two tabby toms that Falconstep kicked, were now split up among Grassfoot and Falconstep. Grassfoot now faced two she-cats and a tabby tom, while Falconstep fought two toms. Grassfoot lashed out at the tom, but the tom dodged the attack and had the white she-cat tackle Grassfoot on his side.

Grassfoot and the she-cat were in a tangle of dust, claws and fangs. Soon, the dust cleared and the she-cat had Grassfoot pinned.

Falconstep was clawing at the black tom while keeping an eye on the other tom behind him that was catching his breath.

The tabby jumped onto Grassfoot and attempted many times to give Grassfoot the killing bite. Grassfoot kept squirming and kicking.

Falconstep kicked the black tom in the face and jumped under the other tabby tom. Falconstep sank his teeth into the cat's hind leg and wouldn't let go. Terrified, the black tom ran away leaving his companions behind. The tabby above Falconstep kicked him away and escaped the battle.

"Falconstep, help!" Grassfoot screeched as the tabby sank his teeth into his throat.

"Grassfoot!" Falconstep yowled, bounding to him. He slashed the tabby's eye and crashed into the white she-cat sending her flying and running.

The orange she-cat and the other tabby tom raced after the others in retreat.

Falconstep raced to his best friend.

"Grassfoot, stay with me!" He hissed as he pushed his paws onto the wound, attempting to stop the heavy bleeding.

Grassfoot started to cough up blood.

"It's no use, Falconstep…..j-just let me go…." Grassfoot whispered in between pants.

"No! Don't go!" Falconstep hissed as rage and fear raced in his head.

Grassfoot sighed, "I will always be here Falconstep…."

"No, Grassfoot! I won't let you leave me! Starclan don't you dare take him away from me!" Falconstep hissed into Grassfoot's ear.

"You will never…..n-never be alone…"Grassfoot whispered weakly as more blood gushed out of his throat.

"No, Grassfoot! Please…." Falconstep cried quietly.

Grassfoot's blood spilled over Falconstep's paws. Grassfoot let his breath out and closed his eyes for the last time.

Falconstep's heart skipped a beat as he felt Grassfoot let death take over.

"Grassfoot…" Falconstep whispered.

Falconstep stood up and faced to where the rogues had retreated.

"I promise to kill every last one of those rogues, Grassfoot. You will be remembered and your death will not be for nothing!" He hissed into Grassfoot's ear.

"I will not rest until I avenge your death!"


End file.
